User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 51: The Age Old Game
"If you think that we will let you start this, you're wrong." Sheath snapped at him. "Oh. So you've befriended a Reaper, huh Shade. I tried to as well. Getsuga didn't take kindly to my negotiations." Nike taunted. "She's my sister." "Even better! Are these all your siblings?" He began staring off at the others. "Yes." "Tell me. Are they the last of your family?" He was planning something. "This isn't an interview." He was beginning to get on my very last nerve. "I see. You're ready to die then? You're all going to participate, just so you know. Including you!" He shouted, throwing a rock at the boat. "AH!" A girlish voice shrieked from the cabin in the back of the boat. "You scared me! I was trying to hide!" She shouted. She then burst out of the cabin, revealing herself to be Bokurai. "HI!" "Bokurai!?" Allagar beamed. He was obviously happy to see her. "I thought you left with the others. Back to Stalaria." "I did! But I got bored. Rayne let me come back. But on a condition." She said. "Oh no. What was the condition?" I asked. Conditions were never good in our pasts. I remember when Father offered to train us in our abilities under an unknown condition. We found the condition after we were trained by our Mother or Father respectively. The condition was that we had to defeat our parents' deadly team combination. We failed at first. That is, until Aqua honed her archery skills. Her water barrier saved us from a final failure. Her Dimension Shot got us the victory. She was the first of us to master a Dimension move. A Dimension move is the movement of an attack across the time-space field. The user is able to warp the attack anywhere. Even back at themselves, if they so please to. In our family they are; Aqua, Sheath, Nova, and Pandora. Rayne had trained them specially to master it. "Bokurai! What was the condition?" "That we were to come with her." Sarah said. Suddenly appearing behind Bokurai. Along with Rayne, and the rest of our siblings. "I'm a bit outnumbered, aren't I? Fine. The game must go on!" Nike said, a confident smile spread across his face. Rayne walked forward a few steps and stood in front of Nike as if they were of equal power. He smirked. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He said. Seeming too confident for our own good. "Oh I believe I do. And you shall be my oponent." A dome of water surrounded Rayne and exploded. Leaving no trace of his body anywhere. "Rayne!" Sarah screamed. "Now. You know I'm serious. Let the games... begin." He said. In a flash, we were teleported. I instantly recognized where we were. The only settlement of Indelatra; Eclio. I found a majority of my victims from here in the past. My chest tingled. Why? I had no idea. I subsided it. It was probably gas. As it stood, we had only one chance of survival in this game. Sarah. We needed a GM. And she was the only brawler. We would have to actually try to win this. I knew this game though. Why was I frightened? And why did I feel like our world... was about to end? Category:Blog posts